User talk:CybermanHorsecollar
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:CybermanHorsecollar! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Oswaldiscool (talk) 01:03, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Hello! I replaced the contents of Restore the Pipes with a quest page template to get you started. You can edit the page by clicking the blue edit button to the top-right of the article, next to the share button. I'll leave the page up for a few days, but keep in mind that we don't usually have incomplete pages on the wiki for organization sake, so I'll have to move it off the main wiki namespace if it's not used. Let me know if you need help with anything else. - Oswaldiscool 23:19, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Hello! Just letting you know that I moved the Restore the Pipes page to User:CybermanHorsecollar/Restore the Pipes for now. Once the page is finished and ready to be published, let me know and I'll move it back into the main wiki namespace. - Oswaldiscool 15:42, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Hi! Don't worry about making mistakes! We all make mistakes on Fandom sometimes. My admin role is not as much to strictly enforce rules as it is to help editors in any way I can, so don't be afraid to ask questions if you need any help. I touched up your articles a little bit (added categories, some more links, little things like that). They're very well-written, so I didn't have to change much at all. I read your profile. Welcome to the community! There aren't a lot of us, but there are some Epic Mickey groups scattered around the web. It's nice that people are still being introduced to the Epic Mickey games and joining the community. Also, thank you for your suggestion. I'll look into switching to the newer message boards once I can figure out the best way to archive the old talk pages. Cheers! - Oswaldiscool 01:47, January 17, 2020 (UTC) Thanks! If we get the green light on the Epic Oswald pages then I perhaps might aslong as I'm able to get the game. GoombaBroadcast (talk) 19:11, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Hello. Sorry for the late response, but I've been busy recently. Unfortunately, I had to delete the fan game pages you created. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but this wiki is only for canon, Disney-produced Epic Mickey content, and as such, your pages do not fit the intended scope. Fan content is permitted on user profiles, discussion threads, and on the Discord server, but not on wiki pages. If you're not sure if something you're about to do is allowed, it's best to consult the rules and guidelines or get permission from an admin first. You're not in trouble or anything, just thought I'd let you know so it's more clear what's allowed and what isn't in the future. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. - Oswaldiscool 01:37, January 23, 2020 (UTC) Sorry about the late response. Don't worry about it, everything's good. Here is the source code to the pages in case you want to transfer them somewhere else: *https://pastebin.com/3RQDSeWE *https://pastebin.com/QEEAMn0w *https://pastebin.com/AGk2vxHp Cheers -- - Oswaldiscool 18:36, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Glad I Could Help! Thanks for your reply on my talk page! Definitely expect to see much more images in the future (And trust me, there's gonna be quite a bit as I’m pretty much snapping anything of importance throughout the first game. Characters, Enemies, objects, locations, etc)! And assuming me or OswaldisCool figures out how to get pictures of the game models then we'll also have that to enjoy. Still really hoping for that remake! GoombaBroadcast (talk) 23:19, February 12, 2020 (UTC)